Roth High
by DauntlessBeauty
Summary: Tris goes to a new school and meets new people, including one that she never wished to see again, her old best friend. I know that there are a lot of these out there, but I wanted to write it myself.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to Mom- no Chris's mom, making pancakes. Today was the first day in Roth High-school. I was starting sophomore year, I was the youngest in the grade. Roth high school had the whole school split into 5 different factions as a whole school project, the Erudite, which was where my brother Caleb was going to, Abnegation, which helped out with community work and help run almost the whole school, the Amity, which help grow the school's freshly made food, the Candor, who run the school's debate team, which usually wins against colleges, universities, and even competed against Harvard something like that (they didn't win.) I wanted to be in Dauntless, which was in charge of all the schools sports teams, and are usually known for being reckless. The principal is named Marcus Eaton, his name sounds scary, and his assistant principal, Jeanine Matthews, which reminds me of a mad scientist. Okay now that you know about the school, you need to know about the people in the school, which is completely different.

First of all is me. My name is Beatrice but me call me Tris. And nothing special I have hair that resembles hay, and and the shortest person you ever see. I have a body of a 12-year-old and I'm not very likable at all. Actually think about it I'm very good at having people hate me. Next is my best friend Christina. She's one of the very few people that I actually like, most of the time. She's always very happy and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Also she's the one of the most beautiful people in the school. She has short dark hair and has a deep tan. Her frame is willowy and is easily taller than a fourth of the boys in our grade. As of right now, she's dating my other friend Will, and I can see that she is extremely happy around him, and so am I. Will has blonde hair that is always slightly tousled. His celery green eyes are warm and inviting, and always looking at Chris's coffee ones. There was also a friend of mine from a long time ago. He was my best friend all the way until middle school. He taught me how to defend myself and where most people's weak spots were, including his. In middle school, he cut off all connections with us, he even changed his phone number! I don't know what I did. One day I went to his house to try to figure out why he wasn't contacting me.

Flashback:

"Hello Mr. Eaton, can I see Tobias right now?" My ten year old self said, "He hasn't been talking to me and I don't know why."

"Yes of course Beatrice, come in," he says nicely.

"Hey Toby?" I timidly ask in the kitchen, his eyes were glued to his phone screen, and he didn't take his eyes off it.

"Can't you see that I am busy right now!" He yells at me. I knew I shouldn't have come, but it still shocks me.

"Who are you texting?" I ask peering over his shoulder. I gasp in disbelief when I see the name, it was Peter. Peter was a few years older than me, in Tobias's grade, and he was bullying me every day. Tobias was always there to defend me though.

"Jeez stop being so nosy! Will you quit it? I'm trying to talk to my friends!" He snaps. I look in his blue eyes that tell me that what had come out of his mouth was intentional.

"I was just wondering if you-" I was cut off.

"Jeez, just get away from me Beatrice!" I was hurt that he didn't use my nickname, Bea. "Girls have cooties, and I can't be near them!" That was the statement he joking used a long time ago when I needed a hug, but he gave one to me anyways. Now it felt like an insult. It felt like a shark ripped my heart out of my chest.

"Okay... Bye then, call me if you want to-" I am cut off again.

"Why would I ever want to call you! You're a stuck up brat that always needed help, and I don't like you! I'm telling you to leave because I've moved on with my life! Shut up!" I am on the ground crying like a little girl- because I was one.

End of Flashback

After, he moved away. I could tell that he was happy to. Well Toby's last name was Eaton, and since the principal was also an Eaton then maybe... Never mind.

I befriended Christina in sixth grade after Tobias moved away. She was moving to Chicago, and she knew that I couldn't stand another person move away and she let Caleb and I go with her to Chicago. My mom and dad died a few years earlier in a car crash, so Chris's family practically adopted Caleb and me. She has a nice sister named Rose, that does my hair almost every day, even though I insist that she shouldn't, she complains that Chris's hair was too short to work on and that it would be selfish if I turned down her offer. Then I remember again (I get distracted a lot) that I have school today, like in an hour. I spring out of bed and slip on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt that had cutouts where my neckline was and wrapped around the neck to keep from falling, a black studded leather jacket, some black badass high heels that clicked in the hallways, and did my hair up in a messy bun, take that, Rose. To sum it all up, I looked completely badass. Christina would approve. I then grab a coffee and muffin from the table and leave, driving my black car that I didn't know the name of, but it looked badass as well.

I saw Chris and Will waving me over, at the flagpole, so I went over to them, walking confidently, as something, or should I say someone, bumped into me.

"Excuse me," I say quite rudely, and heard a few gasps from the girls behind him, and the ones on his arms. Ew, he was a womanizer. I wanted to act all badass this year so people don't go bullying me.

"No, move over, freshman," the man said. He was really tall, and probably a senior. I tried not to be intimidated.

"Sophomore, for your information," I spit at him.

"You're going to learn this the hard way," he says and cracks his knuckles, but when he sees that I'm not intimidated, he steps toward me, getting in my face.

"Um, have you ever heard of something called personal space?" I smirk, I was not going to let him win.

He doesn't say anything and throws a punch at me. My body reacts immediately, it was how Tobias fought. I swing my leg underneath him, having him jump, which those him off balance, and I kick his chest, smirking, knowing that my shoes' heels were pointy. That was Tobias's weak spot. I decided to use some of his moves that he taught me, kneeing him after he got up. He somehow manages to get me on my back against the pavement, our faces were inches apart, and somehow he recognizes me. His eyes widen, and I wonder if we have met, and I realize that we have. Instead of punching my face, he does so to my ear, he knows that it will heal the easiest, but I still wince. This time I flip him over and jab his stomach with my high heel.

"Learn how to respect, Tobias."

Everyone looks confused when I say that. Tobias looks angry. I walk off to Chris and Will that are gaping at me.

"What do you think?" I say twirling around and laughing, like nothing has gone on.

"Tris that's Four! He's the quarterback of the team and the schools bad boy! How did you learn how to do that?" She asks.

"I'm just that cool," I say and laugh again.

Will hugs me, "Are you alright? I saw what he did to your ear, I'm gonna rip him to-"

"Will," I say, "I think that he's worse off than me, look at him."

I catch him staring at me and limping and holding his stomach, to his group of friends. All the girls are sending me dirty looks or looking at him with concern. I kind of feel bad for the girls when he doesn't pay attention to them. I smirk at him, and he sticks his tongue out.

"Are you guys friends?" Chris asks. She raises an eyebrow.

"No, I don't know if I even know him!" I answer quickly.

"Is he the-"

I nod.

"I seriously will-"

Will laces their hands together, and kisses her cheek.

I feel myself biting my tongue, and I realize that I'm jealous, and I don't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Beatrice Locker #: 1046

Year: Sophmore Locker Code: 4-20-16

Monday/Wednesday/Thursday

Schedule:

Period 1: Adv. Biology

Period 2: Language Arts

Period 3: Adv. Physical Education

Period 4: Study Hall

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Adv. Physics

Period 7: Adv. Algebra

Period 8: French

Tuesday/Friday

Schedule:

Period 1: Adv. Biology

Period 2: Language Arts

Period 3: Art

Period 4: Study Hall

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Adv. Physics

Period 7: Adv. Algebra

Period 8: Music

Christina and I have study hall and language arts together. Will and I have music, biology, and physics; and art and gym with Will and Chris together. Great. It turns out that my locker is right next to Tobias's, and I couldn't get to it without having several girls push me over. This is going to be a great year *sarcasm intended.* When I swing my locker open, one of the cheerleaders gets hit.

"Sorry-" I start to apologize.

"What the hell do you think you're going at, Bitch?" She whips her head around, "Just so you know, you're a nothing here. What the hell! Are you sure that you're at the right school? Middle school is that way." She points out the door.

"I'm going to state," I say, with my heels on, I reach almost her eyes, "that you are an idiot for messing with me, but considering that your face is already messed up, I feel bad that you have a personality like a pig, and your outside doesn't live up to your inside."

I walk away and feel the glares hitting my back, and them whispering insults I cannot hear. I look at my schedule, and go to Will's locker so we could walk to biology together.

"Hey Chris!" I yell super loud to annoy her. She hates the name.

She rolls her eyes at me and turns back to talking to Will. Bad mistake. When I get close enough, I pounce on her back.

"What do you have first- OH MY GOD TRIS GET OFF OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU." Chris says.

"He has first with me. Biology." I say, answering her question.

"Cool. I have physics first. See you at language arts!" She says and sprints down the hall.

"Hey Will? What room is the biology room?" I ask.

"Um," he says, getting his paper out, "I think we have it in room 110?" But it comes out more like a question than a statement.

We were near the hundreds. We kept waking till we got to room 110. I see people that look taller than us, maybe seniors. Will and I walk in.

"Hello Will and Beatrice. Since you two are the only ones that passed the requirements for the advanced, and you two passed with a 12th grade level, you will be in our senior class." The woman at the front desk, her name Jeanine Matthews or something, says, "Will please sit next to Ezekiel Pedrad, and Beatrice next to Four."

I hear a shout, "You use Four's nickname and not mine? That's unfair!" Someone from the back, Ezekiel I think, says, "Hello sophomores, my name is Zeke Pedrad."

I smile. Then frown. All the girls stare daggers while I sit in the chair next to Tobias. Will is all the way across the room. I don't look at him once for almost the whole period

"Hey so are you going to say sorry from-" he starts.

"Shh. The teacher is speaking," I impatiently say, rolling my eyes.

"I'm more important then the teacher," Tobias whisper shouts.

"Pft. Sure, Toby." I whisper.

"Don't call me that!" He says.

"What are you talking about, Toby?" I taunt him.

"Don't call me that! Call me Four." He says.

"Why Toby?"

"I don't want them to know my name!"

"Why Four?"

"Just 'cause."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"I don't care."

The bell rings, and I sprint out the door. What a wonderful *sarcasm intended* way to start school.

Second period is Language Arts with Christina. I peer in the classroom and see Christina talking to a girl, with brown eyes with gold flecks in them and wavy brown hair. She had strong features, and she was overall stunning.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says and waves me over to their desks.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hey, this is Marlene."

"Hi Marlene," I say, instantly becoming shy.

"Hey you were one of the two sophomores that got into the advanced biology!" She says, snapping her fingers.

"Uh yeah?" I ask.

"News travels fast," Marlene explains.

"So on the weekend we three should totally go shopping and have a sleepover, it will be so fun! We can give each other makeovers, not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust you..." I tune Christina out.

"OW!" I yell, Christina pinched me.

"Good job Beatrice. Class, that is a good example of onomatopoeia," Mrs. Andrews I think, says.

"Thanks Chris," I say quietly under my breath.

"Oh I did it because you weren't listening to me, but I guess that works," She shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay?" I drag out the word.

"Are you in?" Christina asks.

I sigh. I guess that I'm booked for the weekend.

Gym class started out uneventfully. We had gym with the seniors, for what reason, I do not know. I wore black sneakers, a pair of black athletic shorts, and a tight black shirt that Christina bought for me. It turns out that Marlene had gym with us as well, with her boyfriend Uriah. He was bronze skinned, tall, with a nice smile, and was over all handsome. He was always fooling around, or making up jokes about other people. Some people would say that it wasn't nice, but Uriah had a way of making everyone laugh.

"This is Shauna." Marlene says, jazz hands pointing toward her. She wore blonde highlights in her brown hair, her eyes were green, but a friendly green, and looked overall pretty, and if she didn't know better, would never want to talk to her. I smile and wave to her. She smiles back.

"And this is Lauren!" Marlene says, gesturing to Lauren in a much more mature way. She was brown haired, and had three piercings in her eyebrows. Her eyes were grey and she also looked overall beautiful. I suddenly feel self conscious.

"Hey! Are you Zeke's brother by any chance?" I ask. It looked as if Uriah was Zeke a few years younger.

"Yes, he's my brother, why?" He asks.

"I have biology with him," I say.

"WAIT! Are you one of the people that got in the advanced biology?" His mouth was open.

"He didn't believe me when I said it," Marlene is smirking.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE CORRECT FORM IS FOR PUSH UPS!" The coach, I think his name was Max, demanded.

"EATON! OVER HERE!" Max says. If he was any louder, I would have gone deaf.

Tobias walks to the center of the gym, and does several pushups. All the girls sigh, apart from Chris's new friends. They look bored.

"YOU!" Max shouts, "SIT ON HIS BACK!" He points to me.

"You would let that thing sit on him? It isn't good for his health. He is going to become all nerdy and then so will I to get him to like me, I think that if I try to, my health would be affected. Can I do it instead?" Asked a girl showing too much cleavage, her name Nita I think.

"NO. YOU'RE TOO HEAVY, I DO NOT THINK THAT MYSELF, LET ALONE EATON, CAN LIFT YOU," Max replies, and girls giggle. Nita flushes.

I timidly walk to the center of the gym, then recompose myself and walk more confidently to the center. I see girls, already forming rumors about me in their heads. I sit down on his back.

"PRIOR, LAY DOWN ON HIM!" Is he trying to get me killed?

I do what he says and lay on my stomach on top of him. When he does the push ups, I feel his muscles tighten and relax, he does ten more in the next thirty seconds, as if I were as light as a feather.

"Prior," He mumbles so no one except for me could hear.

"Eaton," I respond.

"Meet me at the football field after school," He whispers.

"Maybe," I say, and he continues doing the pushups.

"PRIOR, GET UP YOU TRAMP!" Max says, I shoot him a glare and return back to Christina, Lauren, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah.

"Hey Max! You should learn how to talk to my friends!" Christina shouts and cracks her knuckles. I cringe. Christina is good at fighting. But this is Max. She might get knocked out!

"Chris!" I whisper shout. Everyone was looking at Chris if she was some kind of joke.

"I can't believe that Christina settled with that!" I heard one girl whisper to her friend.

"Good thing that I didn't settle with you," Chris snaps back. She has a way with words.

"You said something to me?" Max's eyes are cold and stern, and looking at Christina.

"Is there _anyone _you treat with respect?" Chris turned it into a word battle.

I knew that Max wouldn't win, I guess that he knew that too.

"You, see me after school."

"I have debate team and track."

"Then practice now and run a mile."

"Fine."

When she got back, she looks slightly winded.

"What did he say to you?" Chris asks.

"Who?"

"Four."

"He didn't say anything," I say.

"I saw your lips moving, plus, I know that you're lying."

"He told me to apologize," I lie, that wasn't a lie.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not."

"Next period."

"Fine."

In study hall, Christina presses me to tell her about what happened, and I keep lying. Christina insists that I tell her the truth, and I tell her a different answer every time. She then talks about how there was going to be a back to school party (I don't know why) and begged me to go. It was at Four's house, of course. She says that everyone else is going, which means Lauren, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Will, and herself. She says that it will be fun, and that I need to spend high school having fun. Then she talks about her new shoes she got. They all were black, one was gold. She also got something for me, which I an nervous to see, she described it as black, and tight. Not really my thing. Next, she talks about a new fair in town, which comes next week that we should all go to. Then she starts talking about a girl named Lynn, which had a shaved head, and how that might be the new fashion trend twenty years. She talked the whole period, and I let her, because if she can't talk, then I will have to.

Next period we had lunch, and I saw Christina with Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Will, and some kid named Al. And I saw Zeke waving over Tobias.

_Oh no._


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god guys TFiOS is now a movie, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

* * *

I try to take a super long time on the lunch line, why did Four have to sit with us?

The lady hands me this food with a piece of meat between two pieces of bread. I grab a soda and walk slowly to where Chris was sitting. I try to sit next to Chris.

"Um, no. This is my spot. I've sat here for like, the whole year." A cheerleader says.

"No Molly, cool it. This is my friend and she can sit here. Anyways, it's the first day of school. You've only sat here for one day," Christina butts in.

"Thanks Chris," I mumble.

"You owe me."

"I know."

"Shopping on Sunday."

"Yeah."

"Party."

"No."

"HEY MOLLY!" Christina says.

"Fine," I say.

"GO AWAY!" Chris says to Molly.

"Hey Tris."

"What Four?" I spit.

"Watch the attitude."

"Or what? Are you going to try to beat me up again? That may not be the wisest idea," I gesture to his swollen eye.

"I'll have my girls do it for you." He says.

"Your girls? That may be the most whorey thing that you have said to me."

"They'll be able to beat you."

"They can beat me? In what? The most slutty girl contest?" I spit.

"You've grown up fast," Four observed.

"Wait, so you guys have known each other before?" Marlene's eyes widened.

"Um, no we don't, wait Four, why did you say that?" I say, turning the attention off myself.

"THIS CAKE IS REALLY GOOD!" Four shouts, his mouth full of chocolate cake.

"THAT'S MINE!" Uriah yells and tackles him.

"Hey you can't do that he's-" One of the cheerleaders say.

"YEAH WE ALL KNOW HE'S FOUR." Christina says, "Now go back to your table, because Four, you don't have enough seats to fit all your girls, leave."

Four stands up and stalks off with his 'girls', and a few boys I recognized as Peter, Al, Drew, and Eric.

"So that was eventful..." I drag.

We all laugh and talk about the weekend party.

After our precious lunch period, I walk off to physics. I feel someone shove me against the locker.

"Well, well, well, Trissy. You should learn to not mind other people's business. You might get in trouble." Peter says, he grabs my collar and pushes me up against the locker, a good foot off the ground. My eyes grew wide, and I start to choke.

"Get your hands off her, we need her to be able to not be lifeless tomorrow, she wouldn't be any fun," I heard a voice behind me. It belonged to Al's.

I wonder what he means by I wouldn't be any fun. Peter lets go of me and I crash against the lockers. I quickly scurry off to physics, so Al nor Peter could catch me.

Physics was the most boring day of my life. I sat next to Lynn, the person Chris was talking was a really pretty person. Her eyes were golden brown, her lips were full, and she had a frail nose. I could see a piercing on her eyebrow. She was overall striking and would be popular if she didn't shave her head. She was really smart, even though she kept muttering profanities to the teacher. Will, this guy named Fernando, Marlene, myself, and some other people were in advanced physics, no more than ten. So again, they put us with the seniors. Lynn kept cursing the teacher, who wore blue and had glasses.

"To see how much prior knowledge that you students know about physics, we will be taking a little quiz, afterwards, I will pair you up with partners for a physics project. The score will determine who you will be working with for your project," the teacher hands out the quiz.

Which of the following is a similarity between x-ray waves and sound waves?

A. Both transfer energy.

B. Both travel through a vacuum.

C. Both have the same speed.

D. Both have the same frequency.

That's easy, the answer is A.

A person is driving his car to a store. The store is 800 m north of the person's starting point. After traveling north 1200 m, the person realizes that he has passed the store. He turns the car around and drives back to the store. Altogether, the trip to the store takes 100 s.

a. Determine the distance traveled by the car on this trip to the store. Show your calculations and include units in your answer.

b. Calculate the average speed of the car on this trip. Show your calculations and include units in your answer.

c. Determine the displacement of the car for this trip. Include units in your answer.

d. Calculate the average velocity of the car upon arrival at the store. Show your calculations and include units in your answer.

I finished the whole test in about twenty minutes, and I look around. Lynn is almost done with hers, and Will and Marlene handed theirs in, along with some other seniors. I hand mine in and so does Lynn. I observe my desk. It has a heart carved out of it with the letters M+E in it. About ten minutes later, everyone finishes their quizzes and the teacher has the partners grouped on her paper.

"The groupings for the project will be Four and Uriah, Will and Lynn, Marlene and Shauna, Fernando and Drew, Tris and Zeke," I smile and zone out on everyone else when they get their partners.

"HEY Tris!" Zeke half shouts.

"Talk to me after class please, not now," I talk regularly, "We don't even know what we're doing yet."

"Thank you Tris. For your project, we will be all choosing a theory and proving it in a presentation that is due in a week, and you will not be doing this in school, only at your houses," the teacher, I still don't know her name says, "Class dismissed."

We all run out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Zeke starts, "Do you want to come over on Thursday to do the project?"

"Yeah sure, give my your number so I can text you," I say, and he hands me his number and his address, and I make my way to advanced algebra, alone.

"Uri! Come here!" I half shout, Uriah turns around.

"Where's Mrs. Wu's algebra class?" I ask him.

"Next to the biology room, that's where I'm headed," He says, and I catch up to him and we walk to our classes together.

"So it's advanced again right?" He asks.

"Yeah, and by the way, try to not fool around in Mrs. Matthews's class, or she might dissect you and get more information, seriously, it's like she feeds off of it," I warn Uriah.

"Sure, so bye," He says, and I enter Mrs. Wu's room.

It was filled with seniors again, with Zeke and Four talking, and a girl named Nita rubbing his arm, desperately trying to get his attention. Shauna and Lynn were sitting in the back, so I decided to sit with them.

"Hey Tris, got with the seniors again, right?" Shauna says.

"Yeah, can I sit with you guys?" I ask.

"Sure, we're friends, right?" She says.

"Hey Lynn," I say.

Lynn mutters something like a hello, but Mrs. Wu walks into the classroom, and everyone stops talking.

"Hello class, this year we have two freshman in your algebra class, Fernando and Tris. For the first day of school, I will be giving algebraic expressions for you and your partner to solve. The first group to finish will get a homework pass," Mrs Wu says, "Everyone stop looking at each other, I have your partners. Zeke and Shauna, Lynn and Haley, Tris and Fernando, Four and Ashely, Nita and Ethan, Edward and Veronica, Myra and Ellie, Rider and Drew, Molly and Lar, Harry and Jean, Zach and David, Eve and Grace. Do not turn over the paper until I say so. Everyone get with your partners,"

I walk over to Fernando's desk, "Hi, I'm Tris."

"Yeah, I know, you were in my other class," Fernando smiles.

"So are you good at algebra?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess, I am in this class so..." He drags out the o in so.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Start!" Mrs. Wu says loudly.

1) 4a(3x - (-45)) + 16

2) 10y - 43y + (3 (23y - 127w))

3) 5 + 43n (34n x 38z)

4) 97 + 34y -(45m + 23y)

5) -35 + 45n - (-35n) + 6d)

6) (80y - 26j) - 4(32m + 31y)

7) 3e + -34 - 425y x 34y

8) 341y + 41 + 34n - 23

9) 31 + 87y - (-32) + 23

10) 45 + m - (34m + 21y) x (35y + 31)

I look up and see that Fernando is done as well.

"Mrs. Wu!" I shout, "We are done!"

Everyone else in class grumbles.

"Remember, if they are wrong, I can not give the homework passes to them!" Mrs. Wu says.

She checks our papers and we got all of them right. The last group to finish was Molly and Lar, mostly because Molly was talking about shoes the whole time and Lar couldn't concentrate.

"Hey, you're friends with Christina right?" Fernando says.

"Yeah," I slowly say.

"Has she um, talked about me at all?" He twiddles with his fingers.

"I don't think so, she's with Will," I say, this is getting awkward.

"Okay," Fernando ends the conversation and somehow it gets even more awkward.

"Do you play any sports?" I awkwardly ask.

"No," He says.

"Okay." I say.

"Do you?" He asks.

"I'm gonna try out for the track team this year," I say.

"Is Christina going to try out too?" He asks.

"Um, I don't know," I lie.

"Okay," He says.

"Okay," I repeat.

"Class, you are dismissed," Mrs. Wu says.

"But-" Someone says.

"Class is dismissed!" She says more firmly.

_Thank you Mrs._ Wu.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk into the French classroom and see Uriah and Marlene there as well.

"Hey guys," I wave, "I think that Fernando likes Christina." I tell Marlene.

"What did he say?" She asks.

"He asked if she was going to try out for track or if she talked about him," I told her.

"Bonjour étudiants, je suis votre professeur, mme. en Jean," The teacher says, "Hello students, I am your teacher, Mrs. Jean. Would any of you like to introduce yourself in French?"

No one raises their hand, so I do.

"Mon nom est Tris, je suis âgé de seize ans et ma couleur préférée est le noir. J'aime dessiner dans mon temps libre." I say, _My name is Tris, I am 16 years old and my favorite color is black. In my free time, I like to draw._

"Bon Tris d'emploi!" Mrs. Jean says. _Good job Tris."_Would anyone like to volunteer?"

"Mon nom est Urie, et j'aime manger un gâteau au chocolat. C'est mon plat préféré jamais! Je suis âgé de quinze ans." Uriah says. _My name is Uriah and I like to eat chocolate cake. It is my favorite food ever! I'm fifteen years old._

"Mon nom est Marlene, ma couleur préférée est également noir, j'aime manger des muffins, et je joue de la guitare électrique," Marlene grins. _My name is Marlene, my favorite color is also black, I like to eat muffins, and I play electric guitar._

I don't listen to the rest of the introductions, I am fluent in French, because Caleb taught me in 5th grade.

By the time we're done, class is almost over, and Mrs. Jean lets us out early.

We quickly rush to our lockers, and when I'm about to go to my car, I see Tobias, and I remember. I had to see him after school.

_Shit._

* * *

**Sorry that this one was really short, I don't have many ideas at the moment, PM me if you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

I reluctantly drag myself to Four's car. It was a black sports car. I lean against the passenger door.

"Four," I say.

"What?" He says.

"We're going to the field," I cross my arms.

"Well I just remembered that I had to get home," He scratches his neck.

"Four you're lying, I still kinda know you, remember?" I say, "Are we going or is Four going to be a scaredy cat?"

"Fine."

When we get to the field, Four brings me to this place near the trees, but no one from the outside could see that anyone was here. It was almost magical, the light twisted it's way through the trees. There was water quietly flowing a distance away.

"So?" I ask when we finally sat down, "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," He starts, "For you know, everything."

"Why? Why did you have to break off everything? I was alone for the whole 8th grade, and being bullied, while, others, such as yourself, had been turning into one of the populars! Remember when you said that you hated Robert? I was left alone, with no one, but Susan, and she moved away," My eyes threaten to cry.

"Um, I have a question," Four says, "do you remember the last day of school?"

The last day of school of 7th grade was my favorite day, and not just because school was over. Tobias and I were alone at my house, the summer evening was quite warm, and I wore a grey tank top and grey shorts with studs. That was my favorite outfit.

"Um, Bea, there is something that I have to tell you," thirteen-year-old Tobias said.

"Toby you can tell me, we're best friends!" I smiled.

"Let's go to the roof, the stars are probably out right now," He suggested.

We walked up to the roof. The stars were out, and were like sparkles against the dark blue satin sky.

"Hey Bea? I like you, really like like you," Tobias says, "and I'm scared if this will make us awkward, or ruin us. I'm sorry."

"I might just like like you too," I giggled, and he kissed me, on the lips. It was a gentle kiss, and at first I pulled away, why would Toby like me? But he looked hurt, so I kissed him. I wanted to freeze in the moment.

"Bea?" Toby said, "I have to go home."

"Okay Toby, see you later?" I hopefully asked.

"Yeah, I would like that," Toby walked out of the door of my house for the last time.

I come back to present day looking at his dark blue eyes.

"Bea, I'm sorry, I really am, I need to show you something," Four says, "In a more secluded area."

We walk in the direction of the water. I become really nervous. I'm here, alone, with Four, a huge person, that could drown me. There was a ravine in the middle of the forest, as crazy as it sounds, there really was.

"I call this place the chasm, I come here a lot," Four states, "Follow me."

Four leads me down a rocky path, to another big space, maybe a few meters long, just enough for two people.

"You're the first person that I brought here," Four says.

Four pulls off his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL FOUR! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO GET RAPED!" I yell.

Four says nothing and turns around. There were cuts and bruises, and whip marks on every part of his back, there were more scars than skin. I let out a gasp.

"Marcus," Tobias whispers.

"What?" I ask, Tobias's dad was always really nice and generous.

"He used to whip me, and punch me, and cut me. He told me that I was worthless and should die. He killed my mother a few weeks after school ended, she was my happiness. I couldn't let that happen to you, so I had to cut you off, and have Marcus believe that hurting you was not useful. I'm so sorry, I should have told you everything, I understand if you don't forgive me, I wouldn't either. Actually forget about it, you deserve a better friend," Words kept spilling out of his mouth.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry. It is so ignorant of me to just assume, and I feel like a baby to say that you hurt me, but now I am thankful, but still! You really thought that that I couldn't take him on!" I stomp my foot on the ground.

"My back," He says, "I just didn't want you to view me as a abused animal," He puts his shirt on and I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Wait! THAT WAS IT! I was jealous of Chris and Will because they had each other, and I don't have anyone. I love Will like a brother, so that confused me. I was jealous of their relationship.

"I can't view you as something that you're not," I insist.

"Um, about that last day at school," I start, "do you still uh..."

"Yes," Tobias quickly says, "Um, do you um..."

"I might just," I grin, and he kisses me, in the chasm, with the water crashing into rocks. I felt something in my gut, and he pulls back.

"Uh, what are um, we?" He forces out.

"I don't know, you still didn't ask me," I playfully say.

"Um, Bea, or Tris, or Beatrice, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"It depends, will you get to be my boyfriend?" I smile.

"Yes."

"Deal."

This day might just beat the one on the last day of 7th grade, or again, maybe not, but definitely a close second.


	7. Chapter 7

Four drives me home afterwards, and I'm completely bombarded with questions from Caleb, all concerning the car that dropped me off, and why I was home so late.

"Hey Tris! Come on, let's go upstairs and do 'girl stuff,'" Christina interrupts my interrogation.

"So what was that about?" Christina half-screams, "On the first day of school you hook up with Four?! Are you kidding, this must be a fan fiction."

I look at Chris weirdly.

"Well?" She taps her foot impatiently, as if I was the one bothering her.

"We just hung out, and then he drove me home," i lie, which I receive a glare.

"Fine, we hung out, kissed, and he asked me to be his girlfriend," I admitted, I was partially the truth.

"Thank you so much, even though it may not appear to be, Four is quite lonely, but handsome, so everyone perceives to use advantage of others. With all the girls chasing him, I wondered if he would ever find the right girl, and if she would be like that," Christina smiles.

I had only seen this side of Christina one other time, which was when she offered if Caleb and I wanted to live with her. All too soon the other Christina is back.

"Now, we have to get an outfit for you tomorrow, when everyone else finds out," Christina squeals excitedly.

i groan and we make our way to her room, obviously because nothing in my wardrobe would be fit for this occasion.

"Christina, what about something that's not going to get me slapped by Caleb," I suggest, and she sighs.

"I can try."

"Good."

"Ooh! What about this!" She thrusts out a black and white skirt with abstract and unclear designs that reached a few inches above my knees, a fitted solid black shirt, a white gem necklace, and a leather jacket (creds to Christina for picking something badass out.) The outfit showed that I was ladylike, but could still kick your ass; but with Christina, there was always a catch. She handed me three inch, black wedges.

I grumble, but go into Christina's, connecting bathroom, and change into the clothes and shoes.

When I situate myself after falling once with the wedges in front of the mirror, the reflection took my breath away. The skirt elongates my legs, and the shoes didn't look out of place, and if Chris picked out any other ones it wouldn't look right. The black shirt showed the little curves that I had noticeable, but not like the other cheerleaders did. Christina slipped on a black gem headband and my hair was held off my face, showing my heart shaped face. The black jacket just made it edgier, and that was definitely more me.

"Quickly slip this on," Christina says, and tosses me a black pushup bra, I eye her questionably, "Do it," She says louder.

I do as she says, and immediately made my flat chest look like a 16 year old's.

"Thank you so much Chris, I love you," I sincerely say.

"We're not done yet, makeup, hair." She responds.

She gives me a winged eye, but a noticeable red lip, and she kept the way my hair looked in it's messy bun, saying that it was 'fitting for the occasion.'

Christina talked with me into the night, mostly about Will, and telling me about the dates that they had, which I already knew about. She told me all of them before.

I woke up feeling refreshed for a Tuesday. I'm not a morning person. I slipped on the clothes Christina picked out for me the day before, and applied my makeup. I slip on my spiked backpack and grabbed a cereal bar, when I heard a beep from outside.

I open the door and see Four, and he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Tris, you look good," He winks.

"Thank you for these," I say too happily, and find a vase for the flowers. I hop into Four's car and we drive to school.

"What do you think will happen once we get to school?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I've never had a girlfriend, unless you count that time..." He says. In 1st grade, Four and my parents arranged a 'date' for us, and afterwards we didn't talk about it.

"NO FOUR THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" I shout.

"Well, I hope that Molly or Nita doesn't rip you to shreds," He says.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be nice."

We sit in a confortable silence until we get to the school.

For some reason, Tobias rushes out of his door, and I was about to get mine, but instead he opened it for me.

"You know that I can open my own doors," I sarcastically scold him.

"Most girls would say thank you or something like that," He says, "But you're not a girl, you're a woman, that is strong enough without a man, although she lets me be hers, a woman that is beautiful inside and out, with flaws that event the most trained eyes cannot see, a woman that is as smart as she is funny, and that's why I love you."

I duck my head and blush, "Stop lying."

"I'm not," He insists.

We were holding hands, and I still couldn't familiarize the feeling that I get. When we get in the courtyard, it almost silent as we walk through the crowds of people that had cleared a path for us. People stare and gawk at us, whispering. I try to walk confidently with my head held high, but the disapproving looks and envious people create a burden on my back.

"Hey Four!" Someone broke the silence, Nita. She puts her hands around his neck, and leans in to kiss him as if I wasn't there. Bad choice. I drive the heel of my shoe into her toes, exposed by her sandals.

"What the hell was that for, Bitch?" Nita whips her head around to face me.

"Um, maybe for starters, you shouldn't try to kiss my boyfriend, when his girlfriend did combat training for three years," I whip at her.

"What?" Nita looks at Four, "Honey, I know we were meant to be together, why would you settle for the smallest fish in the sea, when the best one is right here?"

"Well, maybe it's because the smallest fish in the sea doesn't need a boyfriend to take care of her, or the fact that the 'best one' shows too much cleavage and skin," Tobias's words were laced with venom.

"Ciao!" I wave exaggeratedly.

Four and I approach the rest of our group, and instantly get questions fired at us, 100 miles an hour.

"Woah, on the first day you beat him up but the second your his girlfriend! Is this a fan fiction!" Marlene exclaims.

"That's what I said!" Christina adds.

"Way to go man, never thought that you would actually end up with a girl that could tolerate that," Zeke playfully hits his back and Four bites his lip.

"Thanks bro, see you later," Four says as the bell rings, and I know that school won't be easy anymore.


End file.
